


Where to Hang the Mistletoe

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack comes to Daniel's for Christmas.





	Where to Hang the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel padded barefoot to the door, tying his robe before turning the lock. Peeping out, he frowned in concern at Jack's friendly face. He opened the door and stepped back to let him in. 

“Merry Christmas.” Jack said lightly. “What's for dinner?” 

“Dinner?” Daniel glanced reluctantly toward the kitchen. “I-uh-” 

“You know what I'm in the mood for?” Jack interrupted, closing the door behind him and striking a thoughtful pose. 

“No, what?” 

Digging into a denim-and-plaid carry-bag, Jack produced two deluxe frozen dinners. “Something simple.” 

Daniel took the dinners and grinned. “Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, corn and apple pie. Yum.” Heading into the kitchen, he waved in the general direction of the couch. “Make yourself at home. I'll go put these in.” 

Jack collapsed on the couch, reaching for the remote control, his brown eyes on the program playing on the television. “Whatcha watching here, Danny?” he asked, wrinkling his nose at a bloody-fingered surgeon and a patient whose torso was laid open from gullet to navel. 

“Quadruple bypass.” Daniel called in response. “Feel free to change the channel. I couldn't find anything on so I'm watching the operation network.” 

“So...” Jack cleared his throat. “You don't mind me dropping in unannounced, do you?” 

“No, of course not.” Daniel answered. “You're always welcome, Jack.” 

“I brought you a present.” 

“A present? Jack, why did you do that? We all agreed we weren't going to do that this year.” Daniel's reprimand was bitten off as he returned and saw the wrapped gift in his friend's hand. Without further protest, he crossed the room, sat down beside him and accepted the gift. Giving him a meaningful glance, he muttered, “This had better not be another shirt.” 

“Not a shirt.” Jack promised. “Go ahead. Open it.” 

As he tore off the paper to reveal the gift, Daniel's blue eyes were filled with sentiment. It was a beautifully framed group photograph of the SG1 team. “Oh, Jack.” he whispered. “This is great.” 

Jack laid an arm across his shoulders. “*You're* great, Daniel.” 

Daniel set the picture aside and turned to face him affectionately. “So you're in the Christmas spirit. I have a CD with some good Christmas hymns.” 

“Sounds perfect. Put it on.” 

As Daniel went to search for the CD, Jack excused himself and went to the bathroom. A very high-pitched but pleasant rendition of 'O Holy Night' began soft and slow as he stood in the doorway to the living room. “I love this song.” he said, smiling. 

Daniel's amused eyes were fixed on something above his head. Jack chanced a glance upward and saw the only piece of Christmas decoration in the entire room hanging from the door facing. 

Mistletoe. 

He laughed out loud. “If you wanted a kiss, you coulda just said so.” he joked. 

Daniel took three steps and kissed him soundly on the lips. Both arms wrapped around him, his lips opened, his fingers fumbling with the material of Jack's shirt. 

It took about five seconds for Jack to respond, and the younger man found it reciprocated to the tenth power. Delighted and excited, he held him tighter. One kiss led to another, then another, and finally, as a last resort, Jack reached above his head and yanked down the mistletoe. 

Daniel drew back in puzzlement. “Why did you do that?” 

“Because I have to breathe for a minute. And because I have someplace else I think it would look better.” 

“Where is that?” Daniel asked nervously. 

Jack grinned evilly and kissed him again. “On your little tie belt here on the front of your robe.” 

“Oh,” Daniel's face lit up. “How about a sprig on your belt buckle, too, then?” 

“That's all right by me.” Jack said, following as Daniel led the way to his bedroom.

* * *

One minute later: Daniel raced from the bedroom into the kitchen, turned off the oven and hurried back to the bedroom, closing the door behind him.


End file.
